Mary's Sister
by caitewarren
Summary: What if Mary had a younger sister? Follow Kathleen Campbell as she comes home from a hunt to discover her parents dead and her sister's deal. Eventually a pregnancy&sisfic plz give it a chance!R
1. Chapter 1

**May 2nd****, 1973: Kathleen Campbell's Point of View**

The hunt had gone well with Uncle Jacob. Only took us a weekend to find the spirit and find it's bones and burn it. I couldn't explain the feeling of sure pride in saving those people as we pulled up to our big white house. I kissed Uncle Jacob good bye.

"Take care of yourself little Katie," says Uncle Jacob, "and tell your sister I say hello,"

"I will," I promise.

"Tell your daddy to call me," says Uncle Jacob pulling away in his pick up truck.

I opened the door immediately sensing the tense atmosphere and that it was completely quiet.

"Hello?" she called, "mom? Dad? Mary?"

John my sister's boyfriend is standing in the kitchen cooking something. He turns to me and it's easy to tell that he has been crying.

"What's going on?" I ask now fearful, "are you all right? Where's Mary?"

"I'm fine," John soothes, "Mary's resting,"

"Then I'm confused," I say and then the look in his eyes. _My parents_.

"Mom! Dad!" I yell.

John wraps his arms around me as I kept yelling. Normally this would have embarrassed me considering I was three years younger, he was dating my sister and _he _was hot. I cried into his shoulder and he held me.

"Shhh it's ok," he says.

When I finish sobbing I ask him how.

"Your father suffered from a heart attack," says John softly.

"And my mom?" I ask not sure if I wanted to hear his answer.

"Someone broke into your home," he mutters softly into my hair.

I cried again my whole body racked I grabbed at my hair. I yelled and screamed out no. Mary walks downstairs and she looked worse than John did. Our blue eyes lock.

"Let me," she says.

Mary hugs me sitting next to me our kitchen floor.

"It's gonna be ok," she soothes, "I'm here,"

"No it's not," I sob onto her shoulder ruining her blouse.

"Hey Jude don't be afraid," Mary's soft refrain came to me.

It was the song she sang to me every night and every morning I woke with a night terror. She was always so motherly.

**May 8****th****, 1973: Samuel and Deanna Campbell's Funeral: General Point of View**

They were buried on a beautiful sunny day, with many locals in attendance. Uncle Jacob walks up to the girls and John, hugging his nieces and shaking John's hand.

"Heart attack Sam you old son of a bastard," states Uncle Jacob and he turns to the girls, "never thought I'd see my brother go like that,"

"Yeah I don't think it'd ever be heart attack," states Kathleen staring at Mary who was yet to tell her how their parents really died.

Mary nods her head and John holds her close pulling her into a hug.

"I've gotta head back to the shop are you sure you're all right?" he asks.

"Yeah me and Katie we'll be fine," Mary says smiling weakly as John kissed her goodbye.

Mary wrapped her arm around Katie's shoulder and the pair walked back to their father's old pick up truck. As they drive off Katie turns to her.

"_How _did Mom and Dad_ really _die?" demands Katie, "Mary I want the truth I know you've been lying to John 'cause he ain't a hunter but it's me Mary don't lie,"

Mary breaks down crying saying everything about the strange _Dean VanHalen _the deal she had made and their parents true deaths.

"We'll let's find this demon and smoke it before it kills you," says Katie wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No," Mary says firmly.

"Excuse me?" asks Katie tears now, "this thing is coming back for you-

"No it's not it's just coming to _my _home in ten years it said I wouldn't lose my soul," Mary says.

"And you believe a demon?" demands Katie, "even if it doesn't kill you Mar what do you think it will do in your home in ten years?"

"It said no one would get hurt," states Mary, "but think Katie we don't need to be afraid anymore, no more hunting, me and John we have a house deal,"

"Where?" Katie breathed.

"Lawrence, Kansas it's absolutely beautiful Katie you'll love it," states Mary, "the house will be ours right before we get married on May 21st,"

Katie nods trying to be happy for her sister, but something in the pit of her stomach told her it wouldn't end well.

**May 21****st****, 1973: John and Mary's Wedding Day**

It was again sunny, it was uncomfortable in the heat but everyone smiled anyway. Mary had four bridesmaids Katie was her maid of honor and John's three younger sisters were the others.

"Do you Mary Elizabeth Campbell take this man to be your awful wedded husband in sickness and in health for better and for worse?"

"I do," Mary says.

"Do you Jonathon Eric Winchester take this woman to be your awful wedded wife in sickness and in health for better or for worse?"

"I do," says John.

"You may kiss the bride,"

They pulled up to the little white house Katie had to agree with Mary it was absolutely beautiful. There was three rooms in the house, John and Mary got the master and Katie got the room down the hall(Sam's nursery).

**April 14****th****, 1978 Katie is 21 years old, Mary is twenty-four and John is twenty-four. Katie's point of view**

I had to leave I knew that much, Mary and John have been the best, but they're young and married I'm just the mere third wheel. I had also heard them discussing a honeymoon that they could afford now and they were talking about a conceiving a baby. I can't stay they need this room for their kids. I told Mary.

"Where will you go?" she asks, "me and John we're your only family,"

"I have Uncle Jacob," I remind her.

"He's a hunter-

"_I'm _a hunter," I say gently.

Mary sits on my bed she looks upset. I join her grabbing her hand.

"What if you can't find Uncle Jacob?" asks Mary, "he doesn't actually have a home,"

"I'll find a way. If not I'll go hunting on my own," I say firmly.

"No, no, no you've never been out there without me or mom or dad or Uncle Jacob," says Mary, "and you're not a hunter-

"Mary we've lived _five _years without hunting I never fit in at school-

"Oh-

"Mary I was a freak with a knife collection," I tell her, "my only friend was the fricken lunch lady. Mary sixteen years of my life have been hunting I haven't known another life I'm sorry I can't do this not anymore,"

"Don't you want to be safe? To have a family-

"You have your dream family Mary and I'll be there to make sure the monsters in their closets don't get 'em. Now you call me when you get that niece or nephew of mine,"

I kiss her cheek and hug her tightly. I fight back tears here was my moment finally leaving my sister it left me with pride and depression.

"Promise me you'll come back," Mary says.

"Deal," I reply.

John is sleeping on his refraining chairs he looks peaceful, I blow him a kiss good bye and close the door lightly. I look back at the peaceful little house how much had Mary and I wished on stars for this life? For the safe apple pie life with the picket fence? Maybe Mary and my wishes could come true for Mary's future children. I still had my Dad's pick-up truck for my car, it was nothing like the Impala but it was something. I turned on the ignition.

"Here we go Katie," I tell myself.

I pull up to a motel a few towns over, I take out my wallet from the compartment. My dad had left a folder of pictures one of him and Uncle Jacob from childhood, of my parents wedding day, a baby picture of Mary, a baby picture of me and a picture of me, and Mary resting on his knees on his pickup truck. I can feel tears coming to my eyes. I place it back into the glove compartment.

"Hi I'd like one king please," I say to the man at the front desk and I pay her in money not wanting to go back to credit cards just yet.

I fell asleep with one mission to find Uncle Jacob, that means calling the usual suspects Pastor Jim, the Road House and there was that new guy Bobby Singer that Uncle Jacob mentioned once. Once it was past ten the next morning I began calling them.

"Hello?" Pastor Jim's voice answers.

"Hi it's Katie," I say then realizing he only knew me by my full name, "Kathleen Campbell,"

"Hello Kathleen how are you?" asks Pastor Jim.

"I'm good," I reply.

"Well Kathleen what can I do for you?" he asks.

"Have you spoken to my Uncle Jacob lately?" I ask my heart pounding hoping he'd have an answer.

"Yes he said he was going on a possible case in Kentucky," says Pastor Jim.

"Do you know what town?" I ask.

"No I'm sorry I don't he only sent his coordinates," says Pastor Jim.

I wrote down the coordinates and walked out to the truck and took out Dad's map.

"You and Uncle Jacob always had to make it hard," I say looking toward the sky, "ever heard of using an actual _town's _name?"

It was small town in Kentucky it took me nearly seven hours to get there. I went first to the motel on the right that's what he always did. I walked straight up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for a guy," I say.

"Aren't we all?" replied the woman.

"No did anyone check in as Van Halen?" I ask.

"Yes one gentlemen older man," says the woman.

"Can I have his motel room number please," I say, "he's my Uncle,"

I knock on the door, Uncle Jacob is nearing sixty with a little hair left. He sticks one eye in the peep hole.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"It's me _little _Katie," I say.

He opens the door slowly sprinkling salt at me.

"Glad to see you trust me so much," I mumbled brushing the salt off.

"Sorry sweetie," he opens the door all the way handing me a beer, "you're legal right?"

"Yes," I reply he looks anxiously at me, "there's holy water in this right?"

I take sip and then he looks relaxed.

"I thought you and your sister 'retired' from hunting," he says.

"She _did_ I just acted like it," I admitted, "I mean I really tried for Mary she was so hopeful we could be a _real _family. One who went to picnics and junk like that. But that's just not us _Campbells_,"

"So you want back in the hunt?" he asks.

"Yes," I tell him.

He hands me a knife hilt first and smiles.

"Kid you're gonna be rusty," he says.

**October 13****th****,1978 Katie: 22 John: 25 Mary: 24. Mary is 6 months pregnant with Dean. After a hunt in a nearby town Katie decides to trop by. Katie's POV**

I look at my watch it's a little after 7 they should be done with dinner by now. I count in my head _one for the money… two for the show….three to get ready….four to go_. I knock on the door, Mary opens up sure shock and happiness etched in her features. My first reaction is too look at her stomach seeing it swollen and pregnant. My sister was _pregnant_.

"John! John it's Katie!" Mary yells hugging me.

I could feel small kicks from where her stomach was hitting mine. Mary's hand went thru my hair.

"I missed you little sis," says Mary.

John smiles at me and he kisses my cheek.

"It's been a long time," I say smiling.

"Come in for a beer," Mary invites.

I smile as I walk into the home. John runs into the kitchen as Mary and I sit in the living room.

"How much longer?" I ask.

"Until late January," she says excitedly, "oh Katie I don't know if I can wait that long for this baby,"

I smile at her it was everything she had ever wanted. I felt like I was being rude staring at her stomach. I couldn't help but wonder _would I ever be a mother? Have child growing in my stomach?_

"Katie I already have a name picked out for my baby," says Mary, "_Deanna_,"

I can tell how proud she is of her little Deanna. Mary rubs her stomach affectionately.

"What if the baby is a boy?" I ask knowing how childish the question was.

"Dean my baby will be a Dean," says Mary, "you must come back before this baby is born Katie. You're gonna be the baby's godmother. I want you back before Christmas,"

"I don't know-

"No exceptions Kathleen Anne Campbell!" yells Mary, "this baby's gonna need it's aunt,"

I felt as if Mary was just saying that to get me to stay. That baby didn't need its aunt it had its parents. I smile weakly at her.

"Promise me," she says.

"Promise," I say.

**December 21****st****, 1978 Mary: 25, John: 25 Katie: 22. Mary is 8 months pregnant with Dean. **

"Light the bones baby," says Uncle Jacob.

I give him an odd look.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't ever say that again," I tell him.

We both chuckle as the bones burned. We put out the fire and placed the dirt back on the grave. I knew my time to get to Mary before Christmas were getting slimmer by the second. I had to keep my promise to my sister.

"Uncle Jacob," I say softly, "I promised Mary I'd spend Christmas with her,"

"You tell my great-nephew I say hello," he says.

And I don't bother to tell him that my Uncle that one the baby wasn't born yet and could be a girl. I got to Mary's just before five in the afternoon I drove all morning.

"Katie!" yells Mary her stomach was visibly larger and I could remember.

John comes downstairs with paint all over him. He waves his hello.

"We just finished painting the baby's nursery," states Mary all but dragging me upstairs.

The nursery was the spare guest room. There was a little crib and I had to smile at it. The one thing I didn't agree with was the angel statue.

"Isn't it a bit cheesy?" I ask pointing to it.

"Now that's what I said," says the now-cleaned John from the hallway he kisses his wife.

"I think it's perfect," states Mary.

John once again leaves.

"Mary _angels_ I mean _come on_," I say.

"That's the hunter talking," Mary tells me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"You see the evil in the world and as a mother I can see the positive in the world," says Mary.

Bull I thought you're a hunter and technically not a mother 'cause your baby's not born yet.

"Are you _crazy_? Of course you should see the evil in the world _you _know what's out there!"

"I do," says Mary then rubbing her stomach, "I want my baby to be safe the baby's not gonna know. I found the perfect thing to tell my baby at night,"

"I'd thought you'd sing _Hey Jude_ that always got me to sleep," I say instantly forgetting my anger.

"That too," says Mary, "I'm going to tell my baby that angels are watching over you,"

"Oh Mary," I say weakly not wanting to wreck my sister's happy mood.

**If you were wondering when Katie's day of birth was August 4****th****, 1957 three years younger than Mary. Hope you like it I'm not positive where I'm going with this but you never know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**December 22****nd****, 1978: **

John takes the tree down from the attic, it was bigger than I had remembered. John also carried down decorations.

"I wish the baby was here," Mary says, "for Christmas,"

John kisses her and places one arm around her shoulders and one on her stomach. This is where I felt like a burden like a third wheel. I walk upstairs and stand in the doorway of the baby's nursery.

"Your mommy loves you very much," I say to the empty crib, "you were her dreams. You have no idea how much we went thru to get here,"

I walk into my room to find it completely as I left it months ago. Falling onto the bed I fall asleep.

**December 25****th****, 1978:**

Mary wakes me at nearly four in the morning. I rub my crusty eyes blinking till everything was in focus.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing," Mary says, "I'm sorry I wanted to make sure you were still here,"

"I'm not leaving Mary," I say.

"How long will you stay?" asks Mary.

"A week," and at Mary's heartbroken look, "why?"

"I'm scared," admits Mary, "scared for this baby what if I'm not a good mother-

"Mary you stop it right there," I grab my sister's hands, "look at me. Mary you practically raised me yourself, you bandaged up my cuts and threatened to 'rip anyone's throat out' if they hurt me. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a _wonderful _mother,"

"Will you stay until the baby is born?" asks Mary.

I agree only until the baby is born.

**January 24****th****, 1979**

John is in the garage trying to fix a neighbor's car, I'm cooking lunch for everyone and Mary has her feet up and reading a magazine.

"Oh boy," Mary says feeling her stomach.

"What is it?" I ask stopping my cutting of tomatoes.

"Nothing," says Mary, "gas pains,"

"Are you sure-

"No!" Mary cried as another contraction hit her.

I grab her suitcase telling to stay put and I call for John.

"Baby's coming!" I yell into the garage.

John in his excitement sits up hitting his head into a mirror.

"Ow," he cries getting up.

We help Mary into the backseat of the Impala. I drive behind them in my car. The wait seems endless, I get myself a cheap hospital food and some coffee. It's three hours before John comes out.

"It's a boy," he mutters tears streaming down his face.

We both run into the room to find Mary cradling a blue blanket. John is on her right and I'm on her left we're all crying.

"He's beautiful," I tell my sister.

"You did a great job honey," says John.

"Dean Winchester welcome to the world," says Mary.

**January 31****st****, 1979 Italics are Katie's dream**

It was the first night Dean slept in the house. He was so beautiful the little blonde hair on his forehead.

_I woke to the sound of the baby crying. Seeing that both parents were exhausted I get up._

"_Aunt Katie's coming Deano," I say quietly as I tiptoe to the nursery._

_When I walk in there is blood on the floor and I run to the crib and find a crimson blanket soaked in blood._

"_Dean! Dean," I cry as I search the blankets for the baby. _

I wake up shooting up sweat dribbling down my cheeks. I walk into the nursery to find Dean fast asleep wrapped in his baby blue blankets. I lean over and kiss his head.

**February 5****th****, 1979**

I couldn't stand the night terrors anymore they had grown horribly worse and ending with me finding my sister and brother-in-law dead in their bed. I didn't say goodbye to my sister or to my little nephew. I couldn't go back, I kept telling myself I was being paranoid. I didn't stop driving till I hit Idaho, I through myself back into hunting I didn't want to be around Uncle Jacob just yet I didn't want him to see how much little sleep did to me.

**March 31****st****, 1979**

Uncle Jacob finds me at my motel room.

"Did you just leave your sister's?" he asks.

"Yeah," I lie smoothly.

"How's the baby?" he asks.

I show him the pictures of little Dean.

"I knew it was a little boy," states Uncle Jacob.

"Yep. Dean Eric Winchester 8lbs. 6oz a little screamer," I say smiling at the infant.

The night terrors had stopped almost instantly after I had left the house, I was glad for that but I also missed my sister and my nephew. I kept telling myself that what I was doing was protecting Dean by killing the monsters that could hurt him.

**January 24****th****, 1980- John: 26, Mary: 26, Dean: 1 Katie: 23**

A year since I spoke to my sister, seen my nephew god I'm awful. I feel even more guilty as I stand in front of the home with a little wrapped teddy bear for Dean. Mary answers the door Dean on her hip. The baby is absolutely adorable bright green eyes, blonde hair and dimples he is going to be a heartbreaker when he got older.

"Katie," Mary says hugging me awkwardly due to Dean being in her arms, "I've missed you,"

Mary gave me the same warm welcome that she previously and John did as well.

"I can't stay long," I say, "I'm meeting Uncle Jacob,"

"So are you seeing anything interesting on your road trip?" asks John.

"Tons of interesting people," I say, "but I miss you guys,"

"There's still your room Katie you're free to stay-

"No I couldn't possibly,"

I manage to convince them that I hadn't need to sleep over. Dean fell asleep in my arms.

"You want to help me put him to bed?" asks Mary.

I carry Dean up the stairs into his bedroom. Mary changes him without waking him. She places him in the crib.

"Hey Jude don't be afraid," her soft refrain comes and I join in her singing.

"Angels are watching over you," Mary tells the baby.

"Sweet dreams Dean," I say turning off the light.

**Katie visited on Dean's birthdays: Skips three years: January 24****th****, 1983 Dean:4, Mary: 29, John:29: Katie: 25**

As I drive back to Lawrence I think Mary was pregnant with Dean by the time she was twenty-five years old and I'm not even married. How would I support a child in this life? I push those thoughts aside as I take out the Hot wheels pack of cars I had purchased for Dean. Dean is playing in the yard with his train set, Mary sitting on a chair.

"Katie!" she called hugging me.

I once again can tell that she is pregnant. I am so happy for her living the life she always dreamt off. Dean tugs on my pants leg.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Dean this is my little sister Katie," says Mary and Dean's eyes widened, "she's your aunt Katie,"

"Hiya Dean," I say.

"My mommy's having my little brother or sister," Dean informs his aunt.

"Are you excited?" I ask.

"I am but the baby is taking_ foreve_r!" he says.

I laugh and Mary chuckles.

"Why don't you show Aunt Katie how you cradle the baby," says Mary.

Dean runs into the house.

"I can't believe he's four years old," I tell her.

"Me neither," she says rubbing her stomach.

Dean returns with the stuffed teddy bear I got him for his first birthday.

"Mommy says I have to put my hand underneath it's neck 'cause it can't hold his own neck," he tells me.

I nod smiling at how his little hands cradled the bear how gentle he was especially for a four-year-old. I kneel down to his size and his bright green eyes look into mine. He has Mary's eyes.

"You know Dean?" I say quietly, "I think you're gonna be a great big brother,"

"Really?" he asks he sounds surprised.

"Yeah sweetie just seeing how gentle you are with the bear. You know I think you're gonna be like your mommy she'd do anything for me," I say, "would you do anything for your little brother or sister?"

He nods and I can see in his little eyes that he's completely serious. I pat his little blonde head.

"I have something for you big birthday boy," I tell him handing the cars to him.

"CARS!" he yells excitedly and I then take out the small model of the Impala that I purchased.

I kiss his little head before turning to his mother.

"Are you going to come back for the baby?" she asks.

"I don't think so Mary," I say honestly, "I picked my life and you picked yours. I'm a hunter Mary and you know as well as I do that things follow hunters and the only luck we ever had is bad luck and you have a family now,"

Mary shakes her head.

"You're my little sister Katie you're my family you've been my family my whole life," says Mary, "I worry about you everyday I don't know if you're alive or not,"

"Mary I with Uncle Jacob I'm fine," I say and I hug her goodbye and kiss Dean's little head.

Mary waved at me as I drove away, that was the last time I saw my sister alive.

**November 2****nd****, 1983-Day Idaho**

"So this houses are being burnt down?" I ask.

Uncle Jacob puts out the files showing me that there had been four recent house fires all origins of the fire had been the baby's nursery, one causality the mother and the same sings cattle mutilations, electrical storms and crop failures. The mailman rang the doorbell the new weather maps were here.

"Thanks," says Uncle Jacob he pulls out the maps.

I was never good at maps I went over the notes trying to find a connection. All these families had little infants. How horrible babies so young without a mother?

"Lawrence, Kansas," says Uncle Jacob.

And I could feel the blood rushing toward my head.

"That's where Mary lives," I say.

"Yeah but Mary's son outta be like four now right?" asks Uncle Jacob.

"Mary was pregnant when I saw her last,"

Without saying a word we packed, I called Mary's house John answered.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Hi John it's Katie is Mary home?" I ask.

"She's out in the park with the boys," he says.

"Oh thanks you don't have to tell her I called," I say.

"All right," John says.

"Just look after her all right?" I say.

"All right bye Katie," says John I can hear how awkward this conversation was.

What was I supposed to say him? _Something's coming for your wife tonight and your house is gonna burn down_?

"C'mon," Uncle Jacob says, "we've gotta to get to Mary,"

I feel as if I'm in shock. Uncle Jacob drives speeding when the car craps out.

"Dammit!" he calls climbing out of the truck.

He pulls out the tools and I look on with worry glancing at my clock it was just past four in the afternoon. Why'd the truck have to break now? Why today?

"The tires got a flat," announced Uncle Jacob.

"No,no, no,no not now!" I yell, "Mary's life is in danger!"

The next town was mile ahead I run and keep running, Uncle Jacob on my heels.

"Are you against grand-auto theft?" he asks me.

I shake my head, and we both climb into the new car with Uncle Jacob going as fast as possible toward Lawrence. As I pull up I can see Dean standing out there in his pj's and in his arms is a blue blanket and I look up and I can see the flames burning.

"No!" I yell, "MARY!"

John runs out grabbing his sons and I ran toward the burning house full intent on going in and saving my sister.

"It's suicide," Uncle Jacob grabs my shoulders.

I kick and I yell and I scream for Mary. Uncle Jacob holds me as I fall to the ground.

"That's everyone," I sob.

The ambulances come next and then the annoying noisy neighbors. When I compose myself I look at John cradling his infant son and Dean pressed into his side, and I know that look he's lost his innocence, he looks so different then the John I know. I wipe my tears as I walk over to them. I go to grab Dean but he doesn't want to be taken from his father's side.

**November 6****th****, 1983- Mary's Funeral**

Uncle Jacob had ordered a head stone for Mary, though there was no body to burry. John had refused to go saying _There's no body to burry_. It's his damn wife _her _funeral his kids' mother? I dressed Dean in a little collared shirt and slacks he doesn't say a word to me, but after he's done he goes right back to Sammy.

"It's gonna be ok bud," I tell him.

He doesn't look at me just at Sammy. I don't want to know how much he saw that night, I don't even want to know how much John saw. I hold Dean's hand and hold Sammy and place them into the Impala. Dean sits next to his brother as if he's protecting him from whatever killed their mom. I'm gonna kill it. Then my thoughts went back to Mary's deal _ten years ago_. And I look heavenly.

"Mary you shouldn't ever made that deal," I whisper.

I pull into the graveyard and Uncle Jacob already has the headstone up. He looks at me and I know he has been crying. I take Dean's hand and hold Sammy with the other. I hand the baby to Uncle Jacob. Dean runs up to him eyes wide and scared and holds his arms out for his brother.

"Are you sure buddy?" asks Uncle Jacob.

Dean nods he hadn't spoken a word since that night. Uncle Jacob placed the small bundle in his waiting arms. Dean cradles Sam the same way he was taught months ago by his mother. I pick flowers lilies Mary's favorite and place them on the grave.

"Who'd ever thought you'd go before I did?" I say kneeling next to the grave letting my tears fall, "Goddammit Mary why'd you make that deal? Oh yeah he's not gonna kill you! You have two sons how could you leave them? Leave John? Leave _me_?"

Uncle Jacob places a hand on my shoulder and I wipe my tears and go to take the baby. Dean jerks him away from my reach.

"What's your brother's name?" Uncle Jacob asks.

Dean looks expectantly at me to answer Uncle Jacob.

"It's Samuel," I say and at Dean's confused look, "Sam,"

I buckle Sam into his car seat and Dean next to him. Could Mary really truly be gone?

**December 21****st****, 1983**

"A palm reader John?" I demand.

"She's a psychic and she can help find whatever killed my wife and your sister," says John.

"John the fire was accident-

"Don't you dare say that to me," yells John, "I saw her-

"Saw her where John?" I ask gently I needed to know what he saw.

He shakes his head touching his wedding ring. I place my hand on his shoulder as we hear the baby crying.

"I'll get Sammy," I say.

I find Dean sitting in the crib already cradling his brother. Dean was yet to speak a word and honestly it scared me shitless.

"I'm going back to Missouri," states John, "I'm taking the boys,"

"I'm going with," I announce.

Missouri is an black woman she looks at John with sympathy and understanding. Her eyes lock with mine.

"You must be Mary's little sister," she says.

"Was," I mutter under my breath.

Only the nursery is completely destroyed, the downstairs is in good shape. John walks to a family picture on a table side and Missouri turns to me.

"You're a hunter you know exactly what took your sister," she accuses.

"How did you-

"I can read minds and thoughts you're scared for where your brother's going-

"Why'd you tell him the truth?" I ask.

"He deserves to know what killed his wife-

"Mary was protecting him the boys from _this _life!" I say.

"Are you going to tell John about your past?" asks Missouri.

"No kept Mary's dying wish," I say.

We stand in baby Sam's nursery, their normal lives burnt with my sister. Missouri tells him about the echoes and that something evil had visited our family. John takes this all in, she isn't acting like he was crazy and he was happy someone believed him. That night I helped John change and tuck the boys in.

"Oh boys," I cooed to them.

I kissed Sam on his little forehead and Dean on his little blonde hair.

"I promise I'll do anything to protect you," I say, "and I'll kill the thing that took away your mother,"

**December 31****st****, 1983-**

All I know is John packed his bags and left with the boys before dawn. Nobody knows where they were going. Apparently Julia had died, she was the one home with the boys and she was killed. I saw it on the wall myself _I'm coming for the children _in blood. I told Uncle Jacob this on the phone merely five minutes ago but as I flick the lights on in my motel room I know something is wrong.

"Uncle Jacob?" I ask.

And then I see the little pools of blood on the bed sheet and I looked up. Uncle Jacob's dark eyes were glassy, cold dead, his stomach carried a deep cut.

"NO!" I yell at the body.

His mouth is half-open as if he was still trying to scream for help, then a fire comes blazing heat licking the walls and swallowing him up and burning away the rest of my family. I look back before running outside and breaking down on the sidewalk yelling for Mary, yelling for Uncle Jacob and yelling for my parents. The sirens go off in the distance, and people crowd around. A police officer grabs my arms and restraints me as I'm being checked over in an ambulance.

**January 2****nd****, 1984**

I didn't burry Uncle Jacob I just got the hell outta Lawrence. I vowed never to return, in ten years my parents died, my sister and my Uncle burned my nephews lives were destroyed. Mary always ever since she was a little kid made a New Year's resolution I'm a day off but I vow to kill the monster that took away my family away. I'd kill it I wouldn't exorcise I'd find some way to kill it.

**February 14****th****, 1989- Fort Douglas- Dean: 10, Sam: 5: John: 35 and Katie: 32**

Six years I hadn't heard that voice, that deep rumble that could cut thru anything. I turned my head and surely there he was John Winchester. No, no, no. I thought to myself.

"Inspector Thomas?" asks the nurse who was showering me the sick children, "this is the other Inspector they sent us Inspector Oliver,"

John's eyes lock with mine, I try to break the contact but it doesn't work.

"I'll let you do your work," says the nurse.

"_Katie_?" John asks.

"Yeah," I say weakly.

There is a tense silence, I did the math in my head Dean would be about ten and Sam about five. What the hell was John doing here he was supposed to be with the boys.

"You become a hunter too?" he asks breaking our silence.

_Become a hunter_? Do I lie and tell him I become a hunter too?

"Yeah," I reply with ease.

"It's not an easy life," he states.

"I know," I reply.

A doctor breaks our little talk and explains the condition of the children. Then John buys me a coffee and shows me the pictures his gathered. I let him explain to me the case even though I knew about it already. We spent the next few hours searching the hospital for the monster but to no avail. John gave me the motel where he was staying and I gave him mine.

"I would love to see the boys again," I tell him.

**February 14****th****, Night- Katie's motel room( John left the boys with Pastor Jim)**

There was a knock on the door.

"John what is it?" I ask.

"It come for Sammy," he states.

"Oh my god is he all right?" I ask.

"He's fine his brother should have been looking after him-

Then everything clicked.

"Dean is ten years old he isn't Sammy's babysitter or caretaker his Sammy's older brother and Dean's also a kid,"

"I gave him a strict order," says John.

He doesn't sound like a father, he sounds more like a determined drill sergeant and was pissed that one of his soldiers didn't take his orders.

"What did Dean do-

"He left Sammy alone,"

"John you can't leave children alone in a motel room for days on end and expect them not to leave," I say.

"Sammy could have died!" John's face is less than five inches from mine is.

And then he kissed me with such lingering, and such love and I didn't break the kiss.

**February 15****th****, 1989- Morning **

To my surprise I found someone snoring to my left. There is John Winchester _no, no oh god no!_ My dead sister's husband. I _slept _with my dead sister's husband. How could I do that to her? I collect my clothes, dress hastily and leave John snoring on the bed. As soon as I am outta Fort Douglas I burry my head on the stirring wheel and cry. I mean really sob since my sister's death.

**May 22****nd****, 1989-Harvelle's Roadhouse-( Jo is 4: Sam turned 6)**

"Another beer Katie?" asks Ellen.

It was only five in the afternoon, Harvelle's Roadhouse opened nearly a year ago and I had heard about it thru Pastor Jim. Ellen was nice and her daughter Jo was beautiful, Bill helped me find cases while I slept in a room outback.

"No Ellen I'm good," I say my stomach was queasy had been for the past few weeks.

Ellen saw me clutching my stomach.

"You all right honey?" she asks.

"Not really do you have any ginger ale?" I ask.

Ellen nods ducking behind the counter and producing a bunch of crackers and a glass of ginger ale.

"Trust me you'll want the crackers they helped me so much through the morning sickness I had with Jo," says Ellen.

_Morning sickness _rang through my ears, I had been sick for the past few days, my last hunt was a vengeful spirit two towns over, and I had been sick for that week. I hadn't thrown up it was probably a bug going around. Jo was climbed into the chair next to me.

"Are you feeling okay Aunt Katie?" asks Jo.

Ellen made Jo call all of the hunters either Aunt or Uncle.

"I'm all right," I smile weakly at her.

"Time for bed Jo," states Ellen.

Jo raises her hands for Ellen to pick her up, and Ellen walks upstairs to where they lived. I smile after them, before the urge to throw up becomes too powerful and I have to run into the bathroom.

"Ugh I hate being sick," I say.

**June 3****rd****, 1989**

I woke up still feeling sick would it ever go away? I slowly get out of bed. I was a rambled mess as I walk into the main room. Ellen is setting up chairs and I can tell that Bill left for another hunt due to the plain frown on Ellen's face and her swearing underneath her breath. She drops a chair on her foot.

"Goddammit!" she calls out.

"Ellen are you all right?" I ask.

"Oh hi Katie yeah I'm good," she says faking the biggest smile I've ever seen.

I help Ellen with the rest of the chairs. She serves me the breakfast. I swear to myself I'd keep this breakfast down, I only manage to eat half of the eggs before running to the bathroom.

"Katie are you still feeling sick?" demands Ellen.

"Yeah," I say.

"I think we should go to the doctor's this has been weeks," she states, "it's probably the flu it's not like you could be….she trails off.

"Pregnant," I finish.

Her mouth opens a little and she nods.

"Yeah I have a pregnancy test for you I brought it yesterday," says Ellen, "when was your last period?"

My last period? Had I really got so into my job that I forgot about that? It must have been. Months at least.

"I'm not sure," I answer.

"Do you remember who you know slept with _last_?" demands Ellen.

John-oh god John. I _couldn't _be pregnant with his baby. My dead sister's husband's baby.

"Well Katie?" asks Ellen.

"John Winchester," I answer.

Ellen wraps her arms around me. She holds me while I sob and convinces me to take the test just to make sure. She waits outside the stall while I take them. I put them on the counter and she looks at me with understanding eyes but I wanted her to be mad to be angry at me.

"Aren't you disappointed in me?" I ask her.

Ellen shakes her head.

"I do know how disappointed you are in yourself," says Ellen as she takes the three pregnancy tests from the counter, "but you mustn't act like this. It isn't good for your little baby,"

All three tests were positives and I was indeed pregnant.

**June 5****th****, 1989**

Apparently I've been pregnant for roughly three months. In about a month I could find out the gender of the baby, and I was due for early November. Ellen lent me the books about pregnancies and babies but they left unread on my bedside table. I couldn't bring myself to read them knowing in a few months I'd have a little baby. How could I support my child in this life? What would I tell John? Should I even tell him?

**August 4****th****, 1989- Katie: 33**. **Katie is 5 months pregnant( 20 weeks) Appointment to see the gender of her baby**

My stomach was showing my pregnancy, I brought jeans three sizes larger than my usual. I told Ellen I had to do this _alone. _

"Campbell, Kathleen," she calls out.

They ask me some questions about my pregnancy, if I was still having morning sickness. Then they placed the cold jell on my stomach. She moved it to the center of my stomach.

"There's your baby," she says, "would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

"Yes," I say.

"She is a healthy baby girl," says the doctor smiling at me.

_My little girl_. I couldn't help but wonder whom the baby would look like. Would she resemble her half-brothers?

**September 4****th****, 1989- Katie is six months pregnant**

"Mary?" I ask my stomach, "are you a Mary?"

I know that name wouldn't work too many bad memories, and too much pain.

"How about Deanna?" I ask.

Even my mother's name is too painful to speak a loud. There goes naming my child after my lost family. Then I decided to just spout off names.

"Are you a Jane? How about an Anna?" I ask my stomach, "how about Claire?"

The soft flutters that the baby usually used were nothing like this hard kick to the kidney.

"Ow baby," I tell her, "you wanna be a Claire?"

As if she understood me, she kicked my stomach a lot less softly.

"Claire it is," I decided, "Claire Mary Campbell,"

**November 2****nd****, 1989- Katie is nine months pregnant**

I tried to pass the pains in my lower belly as gas pain. I didn't want the baby to be born today any day but today, not the anniversary of Mary's death please. Apparently Claire wasn't waiting. I felt a puddle of warmth underneath me.

"Oh god my water broke!" I cry out in pain as another contraction hits me.

I stumble into the Roadhouse, Bill runs to my side grabbing my arms and yells orders at Ellen. I'm more concerned with trying not to scream, I didn't want to make a scene in front of all these people.

**November 2****nd****, 1989- 11:01**

"One more push Kathleen!" calls out the doctor.

I close my eyes and cry as I hear the baby's screaming. I can't look at the blood and mess on her.

"She's healthy," I hear one of the doctors say.

They clean off Claire and hand her in a pink blanket to me. The thick brown hair on her head surprises me. I can't explain the pure joy I have holding her, something I created.

"Hi baby," I coo to her, "Hi Claire. Mommy loves you sooo much, yes she does,"

**January 3****rd****, 1990- Katie:33, Claire: a month old**

I left the roadhouse before sunrise I couldn't live off of Ellen or Bill anymore, I depended on them too much and they had their own daughter to raise and I had mine. I vowed to myself I wouldn't go hunting until Claire was old enough to look after herself at least ten.

**December 15****th****, 1993- Katie: 37, Claire: 4 **

I had stayed at various motels throughout the four years I had Claire, I couldn't just settle down. Claire enjoyed 'our adventures'. Claire was beautiful John's dark hair made her bright blue eyes more noticeable, she was a skinny child practically just skin and bones. She was an average height for her age, she was very active and loved to learn new things.

"It's time for bed," I tell Claire who is coloring in a coloring book I had brought for her from a town we visited a few weeks ago.

"Kay Momma," she says.

I ran a lukewarm bath for her, washing her dark thick hair, she is the most adorable child. After I am done I wrap her in a towel before dressing her in her pink nightgown. I place her on the bed closes to the wall.

"Mommy loves you," I tell her.

"Love you too," was her response.

I kiss her small forehead, pulling the blankets over her small form.

"Momma?" she asks quietly.

"Yes love?" I reply.

"Do I have a daddy?" she asks.

I know some day Claire would ask me this question. I had been prepared for this but still my heart raced.

"Yes baby," I tell her.

"Well where is he?" she asks looking around half-expecting her unknown father to walk in the door.

"Claire your daddy has an important job," I tell her, "he's a hero he protects people,"

"Really?" Claire asks eyes widened at the notion.

"Yes baby now go to sleep," I kiss her forehead.

**AU: Plans for this story: Sorry for the highlighted little points but I think those are the important events in Katie's life, most of the "points" well be parts of Claire's childhood and Claire training to be hunter. Yes the boys will be in the story but not until later on. So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Some will change to Claire's point of view **

**May 15th****, 1996- Claire: 6 1/2 , Katie: 39 Derry, Vermont**

Pastor Jim had asked me to do this as a favor hunting a were wolf that had killed a friend of his, I didn't know what effects it would have on Claire. I told her to stay in the car, but no she watched me kill something that wasn't human a monster.

"Mommy!" she cries.

She sees the blood on my shirt from a small cut. I grab her holding her in my arms as she shakes.

"No mommy's ok," I promise, "everything's all right baby,"

She shakes in my arms and I ran my hand through her hair I didn't want her traumatized like this.

"What- what was it?" she asks.

"A monster baby but now it's dead it's not gonna hurt you," I say to her.

"You told me the monsters underneath my bed weren't real!" she accused.

"Oh Claire," I say.

"How do you know the monsters underneath my bed weren't real they could kill me-

"No baby Momma already checked your safe promise," I tell her.

"Promise?" she asks her blue eyes staring intently into mine.

"Yes baby momma will always keep you safe," I say.

It was late and Claire would catch a cold out here. I wrap her in my big coat and carry her back to the car. The look in her eyes scares me she doesn't look like my sweet innocent Claire that loves to adventure instead she looks like a hunter a cold determined little child hunter.

**December 17****th****, 1997- Claire: 8, Katie: 40**

Claire asked questions about monsters every chance she got. She wanted to know the truth, she wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Does Daddy kill monsters?" she asks me at dinnertime that night.

"Claire- I begin.

"Answer the question," says Claire.

"Yes," I say.

"Than I wanna kill monsters," says Claire.

I drop my fork as my baby my little baby girl says this.

"No baby-

"Mommy you kill monsters and Daddy he kills monsters I wanna be just like my mommy and my daddy," says Claire, "let me be a hunter,"

"No," I tell her.

"Why not?" she demands.

She stands up, and that look on her face reminds me so much of John. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"When you're older baby," I tell her.

She agrees to that. Tucking her into bed that night doesn't feel the same, it doesn't feel as innocent or as pure as it used to. I had lost my baby to the hunt, just like Mary lost Dean and Sam to the hunt.

**November 2****nd****, 2000- Claire's 11****th**** birthday, Katie: 43. !Claire's point of view!**

My tenth birthday is just like all the rest of my birthdays me and mom alone in a motel room. I look in the mirror at my reflection I was skinny, pale and tall. One thing I knew for sure about my father was that he had dark brunette hair and I only knew that because I sure didn't inherit that from my blonde mother.

"Happy tenth birthday," Mom says, "I can't believe ten years ago I was holding you in my arms for the first time,"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiles at me. She always got emotional on my birthday. I wondered if it was just because of me or something else, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I had aged since that were wolf in Vermont.

"Mom?" I say.

"Yes?" she asks.

She hands me my piece of cake and smiles at me.

"I know you said when I got older-

"You're not old enough-

"Yes I am Mom! This is the one thing I can be close to my father-

"Is this what this is about?" she demands, "about your father?"

The words sting in my head ringing over and over again.

"And closer to you mom. This is apart of your life that I want to be apart of!" I continue as if she hadn't interrupted me.

"Claire tell me the truth is this about your father?" she asks.

"Truth and father shouldn't be in the same sentence," I say.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have never _not _once told me a truth about my father!"

My mom's body racks and tears roll down her cheeks, she was always a crier. It amazed me that I didn't go directly into her arms and try to apologize.

"What do you want to know about your father?" she finally asks.

"Everything! But I know you're not gonna tell me that what's his name? Or is he a one-night stand you had and didn't bother with names-

"Claire Mary Campbell!" she yells, "how do you even know about that stuff?"

"I learn a lotta things in school," I say folding my arms.

"His name is John Winchester," she says.

_John Winchester_ it's nice to hear your name finally. My father is _John Winchester_ a hero who saves people.

"And I will train you," she says, "but you must now Claire this isn't a _job _it's a lifestyle and once you start you can't look back,"

"I told you I'd be a hunter and I can handle this," I say determinedly.

**January 10****th****, 2001 Claire: 11, Katie:43 !Claire's Point of View!**

My mom is _finally _letting me use a gun it's been all research after research and Latin exorcisisms one after the other for past two months.

"Here's your gun," my mom hands me a small .45, "now you never point it at someone or something unless you intend to shoot,"

She sits up a few bottles on a fence, telling me to aim for them and not to be disappointed if I missed any. I bulls eyed every single one of them.

"You are a natural shooter," my mom praises me.

"Shooting's in my blood," I reply with ease.

"And so is bad luck," I hear my mother mutter underneath her breath.

I didn't question her comment just wondered what the hell that meant.

**May 12****th****, 2001 Same ages. !Claire's Point of View!**

As my teacher hands my the slip for the father daughter dance I crumple it I never even looked at those.

"Miss. Campbell," says Mrs. Smith my homeroom teacher.

She walks up to my desk and takes the crumpled piece of paper.

"Why would you do this?" she asks.

I shrug while girls snicker behind me.

"That's 'cause her father's a drunk and left her mother," I hear Samantha Adams yell out from behind me.

I couldn't control my anger as I got up and grabbed Samantha's collar.

"My father is not a _drunk_!" I yell, "my father's a hero! He saves people,"

"Sure he does," Samantha had a lotta nerve.

I throw her into a nearby bookshelf, and storm out of the classroom. Mrs. Smith yells at me from the doorway to go to the principal's office and explain to him what I done. Instead I fall to floor, and cried. _Why'd you have to leave my mom? Was it because she got pregnant with me? Was I that much of a mistake? _

**May 12****th****, 2001- Ride home from school**

"They say that Samantha girl is gonna make a full recovery," my mom says.

I had been suspended for a week.

"Great," I snort.

"Do you mind telling me why she deserved a mild concussion?" my mom asks.

"She was asking for it mom," I say quickly.

"Claire the teacher told me what she said to provoke you-

"I didn't mean to get that angry Mom it just something clicked," I say.

"I know baby," my mother says, "now we can find some hunts and kill some monsters just me and you ok?"

"Ok," I agree.

**August 15****th****, 2001- Claire: 11, Katie: 45 KATIE'S point of view. St. Joseph's Hospital**

The doctors told me that she'd had a mild concussion and would regain conscious in a few hours. She was being reckless on the job, she could have been killed. I wouldn't let her do it again, be so reckless. I couldn't lose her, not to something supernatural not her. I fall asleep next to her bedside and she wakes nearly three hours later.

"What happened?" she asks.

"You got hurt baby bad," I tell her.

"I shouldn't have ran into that room alone," she admits.

I nod my head, kissing her forehead and hugging her close to me. I was just so happy she hadn't died out on me. I had nightmares every night of finding her dead, and being alone again. How could I let her hunt? How could I with the fear of being alone again?

**December 31****st****, 2001 Claire: 12, Katie: 45 !Claire's Point of View!**

I didn't blame my mom for not letting me hunt for a while. My head ached for weeks on end after that accident. But when she finally did let me back it felt good to have a gun in my hands and killing those sons of bitches. I woke to the sound of my mother crying sitting by our small table, she is holding a an old picture.

"Oh Mary," she says.

_Who is Mary? Is she like my grandma or something? _

"Mom are you ok?" I ask.

"I think it's time I told you about my sister," she says.

"Sister?" I ask.

She nods showing me a picture of a woman with the same blonde hair as my mom did.

"She was amazing my sister," she says, "she died way too young,"

I was dying to know how Mary died, but I didn't ask I knew my mother was too upset right now to talk about it.

**October 12****th****, 2005 Claire: 16, Katie: 48**

My mom and I were eating a box of craft when she looks at me.

"Did I ever tell you how Mary died?" she asks.

Mary hadn't been mentioned in years. I instantly placed my spoon down and turned to my mother.

"She was 29 years old, she had two sons Dean who was born in '79 and his brother Sam who was born in '83. On the night of November 2nd-

"My birthday," I say.

"Yes," replied Mom, "on the night of November 2nd, 1983 my sister burned on the ceiling of her son Sam's nursery he was six months old,"

"On the _ceiling_?" I ask.

"Yes," my mom says, "and the demon that killed her has been dormant for twenty-two years,"

She pulls out weather maps and points to Arizona.

"A house burns down one fatality the mother, origin of the fire is the baby's nursery," she says showing me news clippings, "the demon goes after families with infants just like it went after Mary's family,"

"Any signs before the demon attacks?" I ask her.

"Cattle multination's, electric storms just like in Lawrence before Mary died,"

"Right," I say, "where's it heading next?"

"I'm not positive it hasn't reared it's head,"

**October 31****st****, 2005 !Claire's Point of View!**

"Mom there is no baby that will be six months within the next week," I say after checking the fourth time.

"There has to be!" my mom says.

"Maybe it isn't going after a baby-

"That would break pattern-'

"Maybe it's breaking pattern-

"Why would it keep the same pattern after 22 years?" demands my mother, "keep looking,"

"We've been looking," I say, "maybe we should go hunt the problem up in Jericho-

"We can't leave Claire not now!"

"Then innocent people will die-

"An innocent mother will die within this week if we don't do _something _Claire!"

**November 2****nd****, 2005- Claire: 17: Katie: 48!Claire's Point of View!**

My mom sent me to yet a fifth hospital searching birth records and yet again I found nothing about a baby being six months old within this week. As I leave at nearly eleven I hear fire engines zooming by. To my surprise there weren't heading for a home but an apartment. I watch the firefighters battling the flames for nearly an hour before leaving.

"Mom!" I call out, "the demon went after a college girl we missed _something_!"

My motel room is completely quiet, I hear the shower running so I assume my mother is taking a shower. That is until I feel something liquid drip on my shoulder and look up. My mother sprawled across the ceiling her mouth open as if still screaming for help, across her stomach was a cut.

"Mom! No! Mom!" I yell.

Behind her the flames start, my mother is engulphed in flames and her body burns away from right above me. A older man kicks in the door stares at the ceiling for a second.

"We gotta go!" he calls grabbing my shoulders and dragging me from the flames.

"No!" I call after him, "Mom! Mom!"

And I break down crying onto his shoulders. It seems like hours later I manage to control myself and he lets go saying he needed to talk to the cops.

**AU: Who should this mysterious man be? I was thinking either John or Dean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**November 2****nd****, 2005- Continued(I realize now that Claire is supposed to be 16 by Nov. of 2005 but since I put it wrong in the last chapter I'll keep her at 17)**

The man who saved my life returns smiles weakly at me.

"What's your name?" he finally asks.

I shiver in my thin t-shirt and he takes off his jacket and hands it to me.

"It's Claire," I say, "Claire Campbell,"

I wrap his jacket around my shoulders, the inferno was still raging on.

"What's your name?" I ask.

He looks at me for a second and then at the flames.

"John Winchester," he replied.

I let my mouth open wide as I stare at him, taking in his tall features, the way he stood everything. The one person I wanted to meet my whole life was standing right in front of me and I couldn't form a sentence.

"You're a hunter right?" was the first question I could manage.

"Yes," he says, "are you?"

"Yes and so was my mother. I swear we laid salt lines everything-

"It's immune to mostly everything," John says, "what was your mother's name?"

"Kathleen Campbell," I replied and the look in his eyes told me he was putting it together who I really was.

"How old are you?" he asks.

"I just turned 17," I replied.

He pauses doing the math in his head.

"You were born in 1989?" he asks and I nod.

"What month?" he asks.

"November 2nd," I say.

"Today was your birthday?" he asks.

I nod. He buries his head in his hands, he stays that way for a long time, before turning to me.

"The cops want to talk to you," he says.

Just as he said two detectives walked over.

"Claire Campbell?" they asked at the same time, "I'm Detective Johnson and my partner Detective Ryan we'd like to ask you a few questions about this fire that claimed the life of Kathleen Campbell,"

_Claimed the life of Kathleen Campbell _that sentence keep replaying in my head over and over again. Along with _Momma's always gonna protect you baby promise_ my mother's sweet voice promising me all those years ago that she'd protect me. Why couldn't she protect herself? Tears escape my eyes before I can stop them.

"Can't you just leave her alone? She just witnessed her mother's death she doesn't want to talk right now," the anger in his voice surprises me.

"And who are you again?" demands Detective Johnson.

"Her father," replied John.

The two detectives look at each other and walk away. He turns to me and looks at the remains of the motel.

"I'll buy you something in the morning," he tells me, "get in the truck,"

I do exactly as I was told, I didn't have my mother to lean back on, I had no where to go no clothes no money and this was best solution I could think of. He pulled up to his motel room nearly four blocks away.

"The demon went after a college girl," I tell him.

"I know that's where I was before I came here," he tells me.

"My mother didn't have a six month old baby and sure as hell Jessica Moore wasn't a mother why is it changing patterns?" I ask.

"I wish I knew this thing's always been a step ahead of me always for the past twenty-two years," says John.

"Why have you been hunting this thing for twenty-two years?" I ask.

"It killed my wife," he replies, "Claire this thing is powerful it's gonna be dangerous-

"It killed my mother I am gonna kill it I don't care how dangerous it is-

"You don't know what your saying-

"Did _you _see your wife burn to her death-

"Yes Claire I did on the nursery ceiling-

"Nursery do I have siblings?" I ask.

He curses underneath his breath before responding to my question.

"Yes you have two older brothers," says John.

And then he takes the coat from where I abandoned it.

"My guns underneath the table lay down the salt lines anything that tries to come thru the door you shoot first ask questions later got it? Stay here and Ill ring once and hang up that's how you'll know it's me on the phone otherwise don't answer," he says.

I nod my head. He closes the door when he would be back I had no idea. I barely knew who he was beside the fact that he had two sons, a wife who was killed by the same thing that killed my mother and my aunt Mary before her.

**November 4****th****, 2005 !Claire's Point of View!**

It had been the second night and he hadn't been home, sitting alone in a motel room was as boring as hell. I walked to the motel lobby.

"Can I help you with anything?" the person behind the desk asks.

"Yeah do you have the local newspaper?" asks Claire.

She hands me the local news and my mom and Jessica made headlines. The name of Jessica's boyfriend surprises me. _Sam Winchester 22. _John had said 22 years maybe it was his nursery that his wife died in. I used a computer that the motel offered and typed in Winchester into the search box. All I got was the Winchester riffle. Then I typed in Winchester fire.

On the night of November 2nd, 1983 the local home of the Winchester Family John 29, Dean 4, Sam 6months and the late Mary Winchester 29 burnt to the ground. Claiming Mary's life. According to fire Marshal the origin of the fire was in the baby's nursery, a spark in the wall and the case was closed last week labeled as accidental.

_My sister Mary had two sons Dean and Sam. _Was Mary Winchester my aunt Mary? Could my mother really have slept with my dead aunt's husband? I had no idea how truly screwed up my family is.

**November 4****th****, 2005 Café *Sam and Dean***

"Dude check this," says Dean handing Sam the article about Kathleen Campbell's death, "woman burns in a motel room same night that well you know…

"Think it's connected?" asks Sam.

"Dude do you have to ask?" asks Dean, "her daughter Claire Campbell was the only witness besides unanimous,"

"We'll check it after breakfast," says Sam, "that is if she hadn't left Palo Alto and secondly how do we find her?"

"I checked the motels she's in the one four blocks from your apartment," says Dean.

"Great," states Sam.

"Cheer up dude maybe this chick knows something that we don't," says Dean.

**November 4****th****, 2005- Later !Claire's Point of View!**

There is a knock on the door. I looked in the peep hole to be greeted by two men in suits.

"Claire Campbell?" the one with blonde hair asks I nod, "I'm Agent Freeland and this is Agent Cohplain,"

"I've already answered the police questions," I say.

"Yes but not ours," says the taller brunette one.

"Why is the FBI interested in a little electrical fire?" I demand.

"We may not think it's an electrical fire," says the taller one his eyes were soft and big, underneath them were dark circles, "anything weird before the fire?"

"No," I say.

"No cold spots or flickering lights right before-

"I was at the library before the fire I came home and the fire started and my mom caught on fire," that was the lie I had come up with.

They nod writing it down on a tiny piece of paper.

"Thank you for your time," says the blonde one with a grin.

I close the door after them. I watch them climb into a black car and drive away and pulling in is my father's truck.

"Claire!" he yells slamming the door behind him, "who was talking to you?"

"FBI," I reply.

"I told you not to answer the door," he says, "I told you not to talk to anybody it isn't safe,"

"I can take care of myself!" I yell.

"Your mother said the same thing to…..he trails off.

"To who?" I ask.

"To her sister," he says.

_To Mary to his dead wife. Was Mary a hunter too? _She had too be my mom said she was raised a hunter Mary must have been a hunter too. Did John know that?

**AU: Hope you like it! Please leave me reviews suggestions crictism anything. How'd you think of Claire unknowly meeting her brothers? **


	5. Chapter 5

**November 4****th****, 2005*Sam and Dean***

"Did that truck look familiar to you?" asks Sam.

"I didn't see it," Dean shrugs.

Sam's looked behind him.

"Let it go dude talking to that Claire girl wasn't helpful," says Dean, "we'll check by that motel room where her mom died,"

Sam nods half-heartily something was off, he just couldn't place what it was. The motel room was burnt to the ground except for a table by the door. Dean went to check the remains of the doors and the windows. Sam went for the table on it was a leather journal on the inside was a the name Katie Campbell. Flipping through it he find it very similar to that of John's, except hers dated back to 1964 and ended on October 3rd, 2005. On the inside were photographs, one of Claire who looked about six sitting on her mother's knee, another was a picture of two little blonde girls with who Sam assumed their father sitting on a truck. He found another picture of the little girls in front of a house and the father's arm is wrapped around a blonde flipped the picture to the back in fancy cursive is written _The Campbells 1961 Samuel, Deanna, Mary and little Kathleen_.

"Watcha got there?" Dean asks.

"Photographs that survived the fire," says Sam, "she was a hunter if you look at Katie's journal,"

"This thing dates back to when she was a little kid," says Dean.

"I know that Dean," says Sam, "should we keep it?"

"It may have something important-

"We should return it to Claire-

"No maybe Katie knew something about the thing that killed her, killed Mom, killed Jessica," says Dean.

**November 6****th****, 2005!Claire's Point of View!**

I didn't ask John where we were going, he merely packed what little clothes I had into a duffel and walked out to his truck. His hard cold stare told me not to ask questions. The road was barren, nothing to look at to amuse me, just fields.

"You know latin?" he asks breaking the silence.

"Yes I do," I reply.

"Good you listen to my instructions do you understand me Claire? If I tell you to send it to hell you do, if I tell you to run and don't look back you do that?"

"What are we doing-

"Just promise you'll do everything I say,"

"All right," I promise.

He pulls over onto a backroad and drives to an abandoned farm. He hands me a piece of paper. There is a tied man.

"Hello John and you brought little Claire," he sneers.

"You don't talk to her," says John, "hell don't even look at her!"

"Nasty there John," he says.

John slaps him across the face.

"You are here to answer my questions that's all," he says.

"What if I don't?"

"Then Claire will send you straight to hell," he sneers, "why is the Yellow Eyed Demon back,"

"I don't know," he says.

**November 6****th****, -Motel Room *Sam and Dean***

Dean was channel surfing and Sam was flipping through journal entries in Katie's diary.

_January 2__nd__ , 1984- I want Mary back, I want her to get Dean to talk, to get Sammy to laugh, just to hear her voice again, see her smile I'd give anything. Why'd she have to go that way? Burning on the ceiling of Sam's nursery? Why her? Was it something with Sammy? Was she protecting him? I need answers! What the hell happened that night! I need my sister. As much as I cry and pull my hair and beg for Mary she's not coming back, she's not going to hug me and tell me everything's gonna be ok. Everything's not gonna be ok! Mary the life you tried so damn hard to protect your sons and John from…. It burnt with you Mary their "normal lives" their childhood everything. I'm going to kill the thing that took that away from your sons I vowe you Mary I will._

Sam shoot upright this entry was about his mother's death and about him, Dean and John.

"What's wrong?" asks Dean.

Sam rereads the entry aloud to Dean his eyes widened.

"What does she mean the life she _tried _to protect us from?" asks Sam.

"I have no idea none at all," says Dean, "so this Katie person is our Aunt and that Claire person is our cousin?"

"I guess so," says Sam.

"Well this got a hell of a lot more interesting," says Dean.


End file.
